Kyokou
by Mizuki-Hoshi
Summary: Mizuki et Hoshi sont des personnes ordinaires, jusqu'au jour où elles se retrouvent dans One Piece! Suivez l'histoire de ces 2 soeur cherchent à se retrouver! Action et Amour sont au rendez-vous!
1. Prologue

"Hoshi dépêche toi on va être en retard!" hurle-je,  
-Oui Mizuki, je m'attache les cheveux attend!  
Je soupire et fonce à la cuisine attraper nos bentos et mettre mes chaussures.  
Hoshi arrive derrière moi et enfile ses souliers. On se mit en route pour le lycée.

"Il faut trop chaud euuuh, se plaint Hoshi derrière moi, passe moi mon bento!"  
Je m'arrête pour prendre son bento et lui passe. Je remarque une flaque derrière elle et je dit:  
-Tiens il n'a pas plus depuis des jours, pourquoi il y a une flaque?  
Je m'approche de l'eau mais le vent s'agite d'un seul coup et me fait trébucher. Je m'acroche au sac d'Hoshi, en la faisant tomber avec moi.

"Mizuki...Mizuki...Mizuki, reveille toi!"  
J'ouvre peu à peu mes yeux. Il fais noir complet, je regarde autour de moi et je remarque Hoshi à côté de moi.  
"Mais on est où là?" rouspète-je,  
-J'en ai aucune idée je viens a peine de me reveiller! me répondit ma soeur énervée.  
_Vous êtes dans une brèche interdimensionnelle_  
-Hein qui a parlé? demanda Hoshi.  
_Vous allez bientôt être envoyer dans la dimension de One Piece_  
-Quoi le manga One Piece?! C'est quoi ce bordel? M'énerve je.  
D'un seul coup le sol se fissure et nous tombons dans une étrange lumière blanche. Hoshi commenca a s'éloigner:  
"Mince on va etre séparé! Mizuki prend ma main!  
-J'essai je n'y arrive pas!"  
On essaye de se rapprocher quand tout a coup, la lumière s'intensifie et je commence à perdre connaissance.


	2. Chapitre 1

*POV Hoshi*

Tout à coup je me réveillai, regarda autour de moi pour chercher ma sœur désespérément mais elle n'était pas là. J'étais dans un endroit fait de métal du sol au plafond, il y avait des armoires en bois avec du matériel médical, il y avait deux lit alignés à côté de moi au centre de la pièce. J'avais l'impression de bouger on devait donc être sur une sorte de bateau. Je me relevai et m'assis sur le lit quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit et là je vis un homme avec un chapeau écrit pingouin, une combinaison blanche et des lunettes noires dont j'étais presque sur de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais je n'arrivais pas en m'en souvenir.

-Vous allez bien ? me demanda l'homme.

-Je crois que oui. Répondis-je en mettant ma main sur mon front pour voir si j'étais chaude car j'avais la migraine.

Puis se tourna et hurla « Capitaine ! Elle est réveillée » et un autre homme entra dans la pièce et quand je le vis, je me rappelai que la voix que j'avais entendue plus tôt qui m'avait dit que j'irais dans le monde de One Piece. J'observai avec curiosité jusqu'à qu'une expression de terreur envahit mon visage : l'homme que j'avais devant moi était le pirate Trafalgar Law.

J'étais perdue dans One Piece qui était un simple manga. Comment je pourrais être dedans ? Ce n'était absolument pas possible ! Il fallait que je me réveille. Je me pinçai et eu mal. J'aurais bien voulu voir ma tête quand ça me rappela que ce n'était pas un rêve.

-D'où viens-tu ? demanda d'une voix sombre le capitaine.

- Je ne sais pas ! Répliquais-je dans la panique. Il valait mieux dire pour l'instant que j'ai perdu la mémoire après on improvisera.

-Quel est ton nom ? dit Law en continuant l'interrogatoire.

- Hoshi... Répondis-je en feintant l'innocente.

-Pense-tu avoir perdue la mémoire ? Se renseigna-il pour savoir si je mentais.

-Je pense ... Dis-je vaguement.

-Alors comment tu te rappelle de ton nom ? répliqua-t-il avec ses yeux sombres.

-Je ne sais pas ça m'est venue comme ça. Ripostais-je rapidement pour essayer de cacher ma maladresse.

-ça ira pour l'instant. Dit-il d'un air obscur. Il se retourna et ordonna à l'autre homme de rester devant la porte.

Puis il sortit de la pièce d'un pas silencieux avec l'homme au chapeau pingouin derrière. Je soufflai dès que la porte se referma enfin, cette interrogatoire était fini et je m'en étais sortit de justesse mais il doit se douter de quelque chose. Comment allais-je survivre dans ce monde ? Où est ma petite sœur ? Et comment sortir de cette dimension ?

*POV Mizuki*  
Aie...ma tête me faisais mal...pourquoi il fait aussi noir ? Je commençai à ouvrir un œil puis l'autre. Je vis un plafond en bois. J'essayais de me lever quand j'entendis quelqu'un me dire :  
« Non ! Ne te lève pas, ton corp est encore trop fatigué, tu dois te reposer !  
Je me retournai vers la voix et vit un sorte de raton laveur ressemblant à Chopper. Je clignai des yeux. Non je n'étais pas en train de rêver. D'un seul coup je sautai sur Chopper en criant :  
« Kawaii ! »

Chopper pris peur et se *cacha* derrière une chaise, quand à moi je m'écrasai sur le sol, vit Chopper et rigolai :  
« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur Chopper, merci d'avoir pris soin de moi, tu es un grand docteur »

Le renne commença à dansait bizarrement en me répliquant :  
« Tais-toi humain ! Tes compliments ne me font rien ! Et puis comment connais-tu mon nom ! »

Je mis une main devant ma bouche réalisant ma gaffe, je devrai garder secret le fait que je sois d'un autre monde.  
« Euh ça met venu comme ça...répondis en paniquant.  
La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi et un gars blond. Je reconnu immédiatement Sanji avec ses sourcils en vrille. Quand il me vit son œil se changea en cœur et il s'approcha de moi en draguant :  
« Mais quelle jolie femme que voila ! Pourrai avoir l'honneur de connaitre votre joli prénom ?

D'un seul coup il tomba raide sur le sol laissant apparaitre derrière Nami qui l'avait visiblement frappé :  
« Tais toi sale dragueur tu fais trop de bruit ! Puis elle me remarqua et s'approcha de moi  
-Désolé si il ta fait peur il est un peu bête mais gentil. Dit- elle en me souriant.

En ce moment je crois que c'était elle qui me faisait le plus peur mais il valait pour moi de ne pas le dire. Mon ventre se mit à grogner et Sanji se releva puis partit me prévenant qu'il allait me faire un truc à manger. Je me rassis sur le lit en entendant d'autre personne arriver.

Entra à leur tour Luffy, Usopp, Zoro et Robin. J'étais assez dérouter, voir tout mes personnages préféré en vrai m'a fait beaucoup d'effet. Sanji arriva en même temps m'apportant de quoi manger. Ils s'étaient rassembler autour de moi en train de manger et les questions réponses commença :  
« Dit, tu viens d'où ? Questionna Usopp  
-Tu as quel âge ?  
-Comment tu t'appelle ?  
-Tu veux rejoindre mon équipage ?  
-Luffy IDIOT ! » Crièrent Usopp, Nami et Zoro en le frappant  
-Euh...je m'appelle Mizuki j'ai 16 ans et je viens de...quelque part, répondis en souriant, je ne me souviens pas de tout j'ai mal à la tête, euh je n'avais pas un sac avec moi ?  
-Tiens, me renseigna Robin en me donnant mon sac, on la trouver avec toi quand tu es tombé du ciel sur notre bateau.  
-Je suis tombé...du ciel ? Balbutie-je  
Je me sentais fatigué quand du noir commença à se répandre dans mon champs de vision et je m'évanoui.


	3. Chapitre 2

*POV Hoshi*

J'ouvris les yeux doucement et m'étira. Il faut que je trouve mes affaires donc me leva doucement et fouilla dans la pièce en commençant par l'armoire qui était malheureusement fermé puis les lits mais je ne trouvai absolument rien. Tout à coup je ressentie une présence et en me retournant, j'aperçus Trafalgar Law...

-Si tu chercher ton sac il n'est pas là et pourquoi le veut tu ? lança-t-il.

-Je ne le cherchai pas, j'essayer juste de marcher ! Répliquais-je gauchement en retournant dans le lit. Combien de temps allez-vous me retenir dans cette salle ? Continuais-je

-Le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu nous dises la vérité. Rétorqua-t-il calmement avec un sourire aux lèvres comme si il était amusé de ma panique.

-Ce sera long alors. Répondis-je sans cligner des yeux.

-J'ai tout mon temps. Assura-t-il avec un petit sourire sadique.

-Je peux te dire, une chose je ne viens pas d'ici. Révélais-je en prenant un ton grognon.

-ça je le sais, tu es tombé du ciel. Déclara-t-il en continuant avec son sourire qui m'énerver.

-Du ciel ! Lâchais-je avec une expression horrifié.

-Oui, répond-t-il. Alors d'où viens-tu ? Me demanda t-il en s'approchant de moi et mit la main sous mon menton en me forçant à le regardant dans les yeux j'essayai de me retirer mais il me reprit.

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je d'une voix apeuré. Puis me lâcha d'un coup et je soufflai. Lui parti content de m'avoir effrayé. Je me couchai dans le lit pour me reposer de cette affrontement il fallait que j'arrive à raconter une histoire plausible sinon il me laisserait pas partir comme ça. Il faut que j'arrive à me sortir d'ici toute seule pour retrouver Mizuki. D'abord il me fallait retrouver mon sac. Il y avait toujours Penguin qui montait la garde. Puis un sourire machiavélique s'afficha sur mon visage et je m'approchai de la porte :

-Euh excusez moi, j'aimerai aller…euh au toilette s'il vous plait » demanda innocemment

La porte s'ouvrit et je vis Penguin rouge qui m'indiqua de le suivre. On marcha longtemps dans des couloirs, jusqu'au moment ou je percutai Penguin qui s'était arrêter. Je râlais un peu jusqu'à que je vis Trafalgar Law. Je paniquai quand Penguin essayé de lui expliquer la raison de notre ballade. Puis je me suis dit que s'était ma chance et partit en courant en entendant Law rire et ordonner à Penguin de me rattraper. Je courus jusqu'à une échelle et la pris. Il y avait encore un couloir mais je pouvais sentir un air frais, je courus jusqu'à un porte et l'ouvrit. J'étais arrivé sur le pont du sous-marin, avec de la chance, ils étaient resté à la surface de l'eau. Je me précipitai sur la rambarde quand j'entendis Penguin arriver derrière moi. Il s'avança en essayent de me rassurer :

-Ha attend, t'inquiète pas le capitaine n'est pas méchant.

Il se rapprocha encore, je paniquai et regarda derrière moi il y avait aucune ile en vue et quelque chose me disait que je ne devais pas essayer de nager. Il continua à s'approchai :

-Dégage ! m'écriai-je en mettant devant mon bras devant moi comme pour me défendre et fermait les yeux. Quand je les rouvris, Penguin était complètement trempé de la tête au pied avec un air ahuri sur son visage.

-Très intéressent, fit une voix que je reconnus tout de suite. Law sortit de derrière la porte en rigolant.

*POV Mizuki*

Je rouvris les yeux. J'ai eu comme une impression de déjà vu. J'étais encore dans leur infirmerie.

-Ho enfin réveiller ?

Je me retournais et vus Robin un livre à la main. Je m'assis sur le lit et hocha la tête.

-Alors, maintenant tu te souviens d'où tu viens ? Questionna l'archéologue

-Euh ben non désolé…, marmonnais-je ennuyer par la réponse

-Hé bien tu dois venir d'une sacrée ile vu les technologies que tu as dans ton sac, ho désolé je me suis permit de fouiller, dit- elle en voyant mon air paniqué

Je pris mon sac et le fouilla, il y avait mon téléphone, mon bento et quelques broutilles. Je pris mon portable et l'alluma sous le regarde assez étonné de Robin, je regarde ma messagerie si jamais par un quelconque hasard j'aurais un message de ma sœur. J'ai été assez étonné ma messagerie vide. Tout a été effacé, puis je regarde mes contacts. Il ne rester que celui de Hoshi, les autres avaient été effacé aussi. Je soupirai et rangea mon portable dans mon sac.

-Tu te rappelle comment utiliser ce truc bizarre non ? Il vient de ton ile ? me demanda Robin avec des soupçons dans la voix.

-Euh je crois on peut dire ça comme ça. Je me lève et marchas un peu pour m'assurer que j'étais en forme que je n'allais pas encore m'évanouir. Puis je demandai si je pouvais visiter un peu le navire. Robin me souriait et hocha la tête. J'ouvris la porte et me retrouva dans la cuisine. Il y avait Sanji en train de cuisiner et Luffy qui bavait sur la table en réclament à manger. Quand Luffy me remarqua il arrêta de baver et s'exclama :

- Mi-Mi, tu veux de la viande ? Sanji est un super cuisiner tu sais ?

-Oui j'ai remarqué, blaguais-je puisque j'ai bien vu tout les épisodes ou on le voit en train de préparer des plats ou tout avait l'air délicieux.

-Ha Mizuki-swan, tu ne veux pas gouter une des dernières pâtisseries ?

-Non, répliquai-je, je vais prendre comme Luffy je pense mais en petit quantité.

Il me regarda avec un air ahuri, surement pas habitué que les filles mangent comme Luffy.

Il hocha la tête et continue à cuisinez pendant que Luffy était en train de rire :

-Shishishi tes une fille cool toi !

-Ha merci, formulai-je difficilement en rougissant.

Sanji servit à Luffy son habituel morceau de viande et me servit un steak dans une jolie assiette avec un peu de sauce. Je le remercie et commença à manger. Quand j'ai terminai, je me levai et allais dehors. Je me promenai sur le Sunny quand je remarquai Zoro en train de faire ses habituel pompes des ses haltères. Je m'approchai et il s'arrêta en me fixant :

-Tu veux quoi ? Lâcha-t-il

-Rien je regarder juste, rigolai-je, vous êtes très fort pour faire des pompes avec tout ça, continuai-je en souriant, puis je continu ma petit visite. J'arrive vers la proue et vit Franky en train de bricoler quelque chose, il me vit et me fit :

-Suuuperrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! La petite est enfin réveiller !

-Je ne suis pas petite j'ai 16 ans ! Répliquai-je énervé.

-Haha désolé, alors comment va ta tête avec la SUPER chute que tu nous a fais tu dois avoir SUPER mal.

-Hum ben à vrai dire non je n'ai plus mal, répondis-je en me passant la main sur ma tête.

-Tu as la tête SUPER dure alors, dit il en rigolant

-Peut être, affirmai-je en repartant. Je continue à marcher pour finalement arriver à la bibliothèque avant de partir dans mes pensées : où était ma sœur ? Et surtout bien que ce ne soit génial, comment repartir d'ici ?


	4. Chapitre 3

Salut tout le monde !

Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de parler avant de mettre un chapitre, c'est surtout que j'oublie en faite.

Bref j'espère que ça vous plait et j'accepte les critiques tant qu'elles ne viennent pas de rageurs !

Pour ce qui aurait pensé à une histoire similaire à la mienne, vous inquiété pas ! Ça ne m'étonnera pas que quelqu'un ai déjà fait une histoire comme ça avant moi.

Mais je ne connais ni cette personne ni son histoire donc ce n'est pas du plagia !

Bref sinon laissez moi un petit mot si ça vous plait .

Et bonne lecture !

*POV Hoshi*

Law continuai de s'approchait

-Alors tu as mangé un fruit du démon, émit-il tout en continuant de rire comme un vicieux.

-…..il c'est passé quoi la ? Balbutiai-je, pourquoi j'ai ça ?

-Tiens, tu ne savais pas que tu l'avais ? Maintenant je ne te laisserais pas partir de ce bateau. Expliqua t-il avec ses yeux de persécuteur.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? Dis-je en m'écroulant par terre, je n'avais plus aucune force à cause de mon attaque. Et je m'évanouis.

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup et me rappela de tout ce qui c'était passé. Je regardai autour de moi et m'aperçut que Trafalgar Law était endormi sur une chaise à côté. Es-ce qu'il attendait que je me réveille pour savoir si j'allai bien ? Non ce n'est absolument pas possible ! Il faut que j'arrête de me lamenter sinon je n'arriverais pas à retrouver ma sœur.

-Tu vas mieux on dirait, dit-il avec un petit sourire mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais je sursautai quand je l'entendis.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'abandonne pas sur une île ? Demandais-je déterminée

-Car je n'ai pas eu de jouet depuis longtemps et que tu me seras très utile avec ton pouvoir. Répondit-il calmement d'un air comme s'il dormait.

-Donc je n'ai pas le choix, lâchai-je, j'accepte d'être dans ton équipage qu'a une condition. Déclarais-je d'un ton posé

-Laquelle ? Accorda-t-il avec son sourire narquois sur le visage qui m'énerve.

-C'est qu'on ne pose pas de question sur mon passé et que tu m'apprennes à utiliser se pouvoir et rend moi mon sac ! Répliquais-je avec le nœud au ventre en attendant sa réponse.

-ça fait trois conditions… mais j'accepte que si tu m'écoutes. Réfuta-t-il d'un ton moqueur

-D'accord, répondis-je à regret car je n'avais pas le choix il fallait que je voyage pour retrouver Mizuki. Puis-je avoir mon sac maintenant ?

-Non pas encore je veux être sur que tu m'écoutes. Expliqua-t-il en riant.

-Quand alors ? Demandais-je en colère.

-Quand tu apprendras à ne pas répondre à ton capitaine et c'est plutôt mal partie. Observa-t-il d'un sourire sadique.

Je sens que c'est mal partie….

*POV Mizuki*

Bon je devais faire le point : les 2 ans ne c'était pas passé vu leur apparence mais l'équipage est au complet car j'ai vu Brook en me promenant donc je devais entre Thriller Bark et Sabondy. Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je ne sais pas où à atterris Hoshi et ce monde est trop dangereux pour moi, je suppose que je vais devoir rester avec les chapeaux de pailles pendant un moment. Je sais qu'ils vont accepter après tout même si je ne les avais jamais rencontrés, après avoir regardé tout les mangas One Piece je les connais quand même. Cela me fait penser pour Sabondy, je fais quoi ? Je leur dit ? Non l'histoire ne doit être changé car sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera. Je devrai commencer à m'entrainer vu les évènements qui arrivent. J'ai déjà remarqué que mon corp était différent. Mon physique n'avait pas changé, j'avais toujours mes cheveux court et noir et je mesurai toujours 1m70 dont j'en suis fière. Mais mon corp était plus…léger ? Je me déplacé plus rapidement et sauté plus haut, en clair comme dans les mangas. Je suppose que je dois utiliser ça à mon avantage et m'entrainer.

Je me dirigé vers la salle d'entrainement de Zoro, c'est-à-dire la vigie. Zoro était en train de justement se muscler, quand il me vit il grogna un peu :

-Encore toi ? Tu veux quoi ?

-Pour savoir si tu peux m'entrainer, dis-je calmement avec le sourire, non pas au sabre mais pour me muscler un peu quoi.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Continua-t-il toujours en faisait ses pompes

J'avais une petite idée derrière car je savais sa réponse. Je connaissais ses points faibles et j'allais en profiter.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?! Tu crois que les femmes sont faibles ?! Criai-je en imitant Kuina

Il me regarda avec une de ses expressions, si je n'avais pas ce rôle à garder je crois que je serai morte de rire.

-Humpf comme tu veux mais te plains pas après si ta mal !

Héhé gagné ! Maintenant au travail, j'ai entendu dire de Nami qu'on allait arriver sur une il printanière, peut être une chance pour me renseigner sur ma sœur. Finalement le voyage n'est pas si mal, j'espère juste qu'elle va bien. Plus je deviendrai forte, plus j'aurais de chance de la sauver. Je n'ai qu'a devenir une grande pirate peut être.

-Bon tu fous quoi ? s'exclama Zoro me sortant de mes pensées

-Rien, on commence quand tu veux !

Je m'entrainai avec Zoro jusqu'au soir où Sanji appelait tout le monde pour le repas. Je descendis avant Zoro et me précipita à la cuisine. J'avais hâte de manger, une après-midi à s'entrainer ça creuse. Après j'irais prendre un bain, Nami m'avait fait un peu visiter et puis j'avais déjà vu le Sunny dans des jeux vidéos. Pour l'instant j'été plus en train de m'amuser que manger : Luffy était sur la table avec Usopp et Chopper avec leur éternel bâton dans le nez, Zoro buvait, Brook chanter, Nami taper des mains, Robin riait, Franky faisait ses'SUPER' pose comme il dit et Sanji mangeai et riait. Ça avait l'air marrant dans les animes leur repas mais en vrai, c'était carrément génial. J'espère que la où elle était Hoshi s'amusait autant.


	5. Chapitre 4

Salut! J'espère que vous appréciais! Si il y a des fautes d'ortographes ou de texte, dites les moi, je compte corriger tout ça, et les reposter sans faute! (en esperant que je n'en refasse pas de nouvelle comme par magie! Si si ça m'arrive)

Place à l'histoire!

* * *

*POV Hoshi*

-Bepo, pourquoi je n'ai pas encore le droit de sortir ? Soufflais-je en soupirant

-Ordre du capitaine petite. Répondit-il

-Je ne suis pas petite, j'ai 18 ans premièrement et je mesure 1m 75.

-T'es donc petite. Je me retournai : c'était le capitaine qui avait parlé.

-Non Traf' ! Rétorquais-je car il détestait ce nom.

-C'est capitaine premièrement, insista-il, et deuxièmement je suis là pour t'entraîner.

-Donc je pourrais avoir bientôt mon sac ou sortir de cette foutue salle ? Insistais-je

-Non pour l'instant on va dans la salle d'entraînement et aussi n'essaye pas de t'enfuir on est en pleine mer. Ricana-t-il.

-Comme si je le pouvais, marmonnais-je. Il me laissa passai devant pour pouvoir me voir et m'indiqua les directions à prendre pour la salle d'entraînement.

-Qu'es ce que je dois faire pour l'entraînement ? Demandais-je.

-Des exercices, cour ! Saute ! Pas chasser ! Rampe ! Et cour en arrière pour commencer. Ordonna-t-il en ricanant.

-Et quel est mon pouvoir capitaine ? Me renseignais-je.

-Fais ce que je te dis après on verra. Riposta-t-il en souriant

Il ne répondit pas, j'ai du donc me mettre à courir et être obliger de l'écouter. Au bout de deux heures il me dit pose, enfin je pouvais souffler. J'ai du supporter deux heure ce type sadique pour devenir plus forte et enfin retrouver ma petite sœur

-C'est horrible, dis je avec un visage en colère et larmoyant. Au bout de quinze Law cria pour que je reprenne. On continua pendant deux heure puis il me dit d'aller prend une douche un garde m'accompagna jusqu'aux douche et surveilla car c'était des douches communes donc il devait empêcher des gars de venir. Je pris enfin une bonne douche depuis que j'étais arrivé et on me raccompagna jusqu'à la où je dormais. Le lendemain matin c'était Penguin de garde et j'avais bien vu qu'il était faible face aux femmes. Je pourrais peut-être en tirer quelque chose sur cette idée je m'endormis. En me réveillant je le vis gardant la porte en baillant je m'étirai en faisant du bruit pour qu'il me remarque :

-Bonjour Hoshi, dit-il, sa va ?

-Oui et vous ? Demandais-je.

-Sa va, après la douche d'hier le capitaine ma permis de me reposer, répondit-il.

-Es ce que vous savez quelle est mon pouvoir monsieur le gentleman ? Questionnais-je avec un air innocent.

-Euh…je crois, hésita-t-il.

-Vous pouvez bien me le dire à moi n'est ce pas ? Continuais-je avec un petit sourire triste

-Non le capitaine a dit de ne pas vous le dire, balbutia-il.

-Au moins un petit indice, le capitaine n'a pas dit que vous n'avez pas le droit de me le dire, racontais-je.

-Malheureusement il n'a pas le droit de te le dire, je sursautai c'était la voix de Law.

- Mais toi, alors tu peux me le dire ? Rétorquais-je ironiquement.

-Je n'ai pas écouté tes plaintes petite fille, répliqua-t-il avec son air sadique.

Bon je n'obtiendrai pas de réponses de personne donc il va falloir que je les trouve par moi-même…

* * *

*POV Mizuki*

On était enfin arrivé sur l'ile, je m'étirai et descendais du bateau pour sentir enfin de la terre. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de rester autant sur l'eau. Nami commença à former les groupes pour le ravitaillement. Franky et Usopp irait chercher de quoi maintenir le Sunny, Brook et Sanji la nourriture Chopper et Robin le matériel médical et les livres, Zoro restera sur le bateau sinon il se perdra et Moi, Nami et Luffy irait s'occuper d'explorer pour savoir si il y avait les marines. Une fois qu'elle eu terminé de parler, nous nous somme mis en route. Je suivais Nami et Luffy dans la ville quand Nami se jeta sur une vitrine de boutique d'habits :

-Mizuki-chan, viens voir cette robe, elle est magnifique !

Je m'approchai de la vitrine et vit une petite robe bleu foncé comme la nuit et la couleur de mes yeux.

-Elle t'irait super bien ! Tu veux l'essayer ?

-Euh ben si ça ne pose pas de problème….oui, balbutiai-je

Nami me pris par le bras, cria à Luffy de nous suivre et m'entraina dans la boutique. Elle demanda au vendeur la robe, me la donna et me poussa dans une cabine d'essayage. J'enlevais mes vêtement et mis la robe. Je sortis, les joues assez rouge car c'était assez embarrassent :

-Euh...Tu es sur que ça me va ? Nami se retourna :

-Ouah tu es super mignonne! Hé capitaine, elle n'est pas jolie comme ça ?

Luffy se retourna et s'exclama :

-Ha oui je crois !

Je crois que c'est la première fois que je rougissais autant

-Comment ça tu crois ?! protesta Nami en le tapant.

-Mais aie, fait Luffy, je ne sais pas moi ! Mais c'est vrai qu'on ne dirait pas la même personne !

Nami et Luffy continué à se chamailler pendant que je retournais rapidement dans la cabine essayant de cacher mes joues rouges.

- Bah ça ne va pas ? me demanda Nami inquiète

-Non ça va… Tu peux demander combien elle coûte ? S'il te plait…

-Ok compte sur moi pour t'obtenir un prix ! Elle me fit un clin d'œil et alla marchander, quand à Luffy, il était resté devant la cabine à se plaindre de sa bosse. Je me rhabillai et sortit pour rejoindre Nami, Luffy me suivait en me fixant. Je n'y fis pas attention et vit le vendeur pleurer :

-Bah tu lui as fait quoi ? Demandais-je à Nami étonné

Elle me répond en tirant la langue

- Rien de gros ne t'inquiète pas, je les juste menacé pour avoir la robe gratuitement !

Je soupirai et on continua l'exploration de la ville. C'était marrant entre Nami qui arnaquer les boutiques et Luffy qui baver devant chaque restaurant qu'on voyait. Une journée normale chez les chapeaux de pailles je suppose.


	6. Désolé

Je suis désolé pour le chapitre que j'avais posté mais je me suis tromper dans les chapitre! Je suis vraiment désoléééééééééé!


	7. Chapitre 5

*POV Hoshi*

Bon, je me suis préparé pour une petite escapade cette nuit. Je comptais chercher mon sac par moi-même. J'ai remarqué qu'à minuit les gardes changés donc à minuit moins dix le garde dormait. A minuit moins le quart j'en avais marre d'attendre donc j'ouvris la porte doucement « rrrrrr », merde la porte grince, je passai la tête…. ouf le garde était toujours endormi ! Je marchai sur la pointe des pieds, tournai à droite puis à gauche…. C'était un vrai labyrinthe ! Je pris l'échelle pour monter et entendit deux gardes marchaient doucement en ma direction et parlaient, j'ouvris la première porte que je vis et rentra dedans et la referma doucement. Il faisait noir, quand tout à coup j'entendis :

-Ce n'est pas bien de se faufiler dans la chambre des autres personnes… surtout dans celle d'un homme...et vu qu'il n'y a que des hommes dans ce bateau, tu aurais du rester là où tu étais, Miss Hoshi, entendis-je.

J'allumai la lumière et d'une mine horrifiée je vis Trafalgar Law. Je mordis ma langue pour éviter de crier.

-Qu'es ce que tu fous là ? Marmonnais-je pour que personne m'entendent en tremblant, assez terrifiée de tombé sur lui.

-Tu es dans ma chambre miss, répondit-il avec son petit sourire préféré.

-Merde, m'exclamais-je. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe dans la chambre de la seule personne que je n'ai pas du tout envie de voir tellement qu'il est énervant. Dans l'anime, il avait l'air au moins un peu plus sympa.

-Et donc que fais tu à cette heure? Cherchais-tu ton sac, par hasard, ou des infos ? Ricana-t-il avec son air sombre.

-Juste les toilettes, capitaine, bafouais-je.

Puis il s'approcha doucement et moi je reculai d'un pas, je sentie quelque chose dans mon dos… j'étais coincer par la porte ! J'essayai de l'ouvrir mais Law m'en empêcha. Il mit une main sur mon menton comme la dernière fois et l'autre me tenaient les mains pour pas que je puisse le repousser. Une terreur s'empara petit à petit de mon corps. Comment a-t-il remarqué que je haïssais le contact des garçons ?! Je le regardais dans les yeux : ses yeux étais profond et reflétait le plaisir qu'ils éprouvait à me mettre dans des états de panique. Il approchait doucement son visage pour profiter de la vue de mon visage apeurer comme jamais: il se mit à m'embrasser ! J'essayai de tourner ma tête pour l'éviter mais il me tenait fermement. Je réussi à débloquer une main tant bien de que mal avant qu'il n'aille plus loin, je bougeai ma main avec le peu de force qui me restais. On entendit un gros bruit, la carafe d'eau étais tombé dans le sens de ma main, Law recula et on entendit des personnes arrivaient. Ils ouvrirent la porte et nous regardèrent bizarrement jusqu'à que Bepo, qui était avec eux, prenne la parole :

-Qu'es ce qui se passe mon capitaine ?

-Rien de grave, ramener la petite fouineuse dans sa chambre et surtout surveiller là et… s'il faut attacher là au lit pour pas qu'elle puisse s'échapper, ordonna le capitaine.

Puis il me prit par la main et me ramena dans ma chambre rapidement. Je ne dis mot, j'étais trop sonné. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je mis mes doigts sur ma bouche et je me rendis compte que mon capitaine venait de voler mon premier baiser…

*POV Mizuki*

Il rester encore 2 jours pour que le log pose se recharge et tout le monde en avait marre. Il était dangereux de rester tout le temps au même endroit avec la marine à nos trousses. Nami décida de changer l'emplacement du Sunny en allant à l'autre bout de l'île.

Je décidai de rester dans la vigie pour me reposer le temps du déplacement. Zoro n'était pas là, la dernière fois que je les vu, il se disputait avec Sanji. Donc je me reposer dans la vigie jusqu'à que j'entende un bruit de canon. Je regardai dehors effrayer et vit une base marine avec un navire de guerre en train de nous tirer dessus. Je descendis avec empressement pour en informer Nami :

-Nami, il y a une base marine et un navire de guerre à 10 heures !

-Ok ! Chopper, tourne à 5 heures, Franky active le dock 0 ! Cria Nami

-Oui Nami ! Répondirent Chopper et Franky,

-Attention, ils se préparent à tirer ! Hurlais-je sous la peur!

Luffy se lança vers le bateau ennemie et commença la baston, Zoro et Sanji le rejoignaient et commençaient un concours pour savoir qui en battrez le plus possible. Franky devait maintenir la barre, quand au reste de l'équipage, ils s'occupaient de repousser les marines qui venaient sur le Sunny.

Quand à moi, je m'occuper d'assommer les quelques marines qui arriver jusqu'à moi. Grace à l'entrainement de Zoro et le fait que mon corp est plus fort que dans la réalité, j'arriver à les battre sans trop de problème.

Puis un sorte d'officier arriva, enfin je n'ai pas compris son baratin de gradé où autre, je voulais en finir vite car je commencé à fatigué de combattre, je fonçai avec mon bâton dans la main pour le frappé dans la nuque, il esquiva et pris son sabre pour m'attaquer au bras je retirai mon bras et me protégé avec mon bras droit. Je me baissais à terre pour esquivais son coup de pied et roulais sur le côté pour éviter un autre coup de sabre. Il me fit une entaille sur l'avant bras, je gémis un peu à cause de la douleur. Je décidais de rester sur la défensive, j'attendis qu'il m'attaque en le provoquant un peu :

-Hé ben tu sais bien parler je ne dis pas le contraire mais tu sais te battre au moins ? Ce n'est pas une entaille qui va me tué !

-Le combat vient à peine de commencer, t'inquiète pas je vais te montrer ce que c'est un officier de la marine !

Il fonça vers moi le sabre à la main, je le bloquais avec mon bâton et recula un peu car il ne me resta que très peu de force :

-Alors tu te moque plus maintenant ! La marine est la justice ! La justice est forte ! Jasait-il

-Blablabla ! Ta gueule ! Dans l'histoire, vous ne valez pas plus que les pirates ! Répliquais-je en lui mettant un coup de pied là ou j'aurais peut être pas dut, l'attention se tourna vers moi :

-Les pirates au moins, ils ont un honneur propre ! Vous vous cachez derrière ce que vous appelez «Justice » ! De tout ce que j'ai vue (NDA : et lu dans le manga mais je vais éviter de le dire) je préfère avoir de l'honneur et devenir une pirate que de me cacher derrière le baratin d'autre personne ! De toute façon j'y ai rien compris ! (NDA : Si si même après 600 épisode je ne comprends pas leur discours de justice et tout)

Luffy me fixait et se mit à rire, Zoro et Sanji souriaient en même temps que le reste de l'équipage, les marines me fixaient avec un air ahuris pendant que l'officier me regarder en colère (NDA : Après un coup entre les jambes je le comprends un peu), il me fit :

-Ok si c'est votre dernier mot, dès qu'on vous aura battu, tu seras traité comme ces autres ordures de pirates !

-Ha ouai ? Tu sais quoi ? Je suis devin et je prévois ta défaite ! N'oublie pas le nom de celle qui va te battre : Mizuki !

Je sens le vent des mes cheveux et une force inexplicable qui arrive dans mon bras, je fonce sur l'officier plus rapidement qu'avant et le frappe directement dans le ventre, avec une sorte de bourrasque m'accompagnant le faisait voler hors du bateau.

Je m'écroulais pas terre ayant utilisé mes dernière forces. Je souriait autant que je pouvais :

-J'ai gagné ! Criais-je avec la force qui me restait.

Je récupérait le temps que Luffy et les autres reviennent pour mettre les voiles,


	8. Chapitre 6

*POV Hoshi*

Non mais je n'y crois pas ! Comment-a-t-il osé ?! Cet enfoiré a osé voler mon premier baisé ! Dès que je le vois, je lui fous une baffe ! Pour le rembourser ! Et heureusement que ce verre est tombé ! Mais d'ailleurs, comment est-il tombé ? Tant que j'y pense, quand j'étais sur le pont Penguin était trempé quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, donc je pourrais utiliser l'eau ? Mais pourtant les utilisateurs des fruits des démons ont comme point faible l'eau, alors comment pourrais-je la contrôler ?

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, par réflexe, je me suis caché contre le mur près de la porte pour me préparer à mettre une baffe. Des que j'ai vue une ombre arriver, je fermais les yeux et me mis devant la porte, leva ma main pour baffer la personne. Il y a eu un moment de silence après que j'avais claqué la personne, j'ouvris les yeux : ce n'était pas Law mais Penguin :

-Oh désolé, ce n'était pas pour toi, m'excusai-je embarrassée

-Et c'était pour qui ? Je penchai ma tête, et compris que c'était le capitaine qui avait parlé.

-Pour toi bien sur ! déclarai-je en colère.

-Ah ! Pourquoi ? répondit-il avec son sourire narquois

-Pourquoi ?! Tu oses demander « Pourquoi » ?! Tu m'as embrassé quand même ! C'était mon premier baisé ! Continuais-je hors de moi. Là Penguin nous regarda chacun notre tour puis sortie rapidement car il sentait qu'il valait mieux pour lui de partir (NDA : Je le comprends, connaissant ma sœur et le caractère de Law, je ne veux pas me retrouver entre eux deux) et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Tu as désobéis et tu t'es baladé dans le bateau, répliqua-t-il simplement avec toujours cet air amusé.

-Oui, mais moi j'avais une raison et en plus tu ne m'as toujours pas rendue mon sac ! protestais-je en tapant du pied.

-Tu ne m'écoutes toujours pas et c'est toi qui t'es introduit dans ma chambre. Tu veux que je recommence ? émit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je me mis à rougir et lui tourna le dos.

-Non, mais tu n'as rien compris ! Déjà si tu m'avais dit mon pouvoir je ne serais peut-être pas sortie la nuit, m'exclamais-je énervé, même si ce n'était pas vraiment pour ça que j'étais sortit.

-Alors qu'as-tu appris pendant ta sortie ? Demanda-t-il.

-Mon pouvoir est lié à l'eau n'est ce pas ? Me renseignais-je en me retournant vers lui.

-Oui, tu contrôles l'eau, accorda-t-il en redevenant sérieux.

-Mais les fruits du démon sont faibles à l'eau normalement ? Interrogeais-je

-Oui normalement mais là je ne sais pas, on verra bien, avoua-t-il

Puis tout à coup, je me sentie mal, je tombai à genoux, une étrange sensation envahit mon corps, une image des profondeurs de la mer envahit mes yeux : je sentais les courants marin ! Et quelque chose arriver vers nous !

-Il faut partir ! Hurlais-je, vite !

-Qu'es ce qui se passe ? demanda Law avec son air impassible

-Ne demande pas ! Il faut faire déplacer le sous-marin ! Continuais-je toujours en train de crier

Une secousse se fit ressentir…

*POV Mizuki*

-Mi…Mi…Mizu ! Cria une voix

- Laisse-moi 5 minutes de plus Hoshi… Le lycée peut attendre…

-Hein ? Mais je ne suis pas ta mère moi !

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Luffy et dessus de moi. Je me redressai d'un seul coup et mon front cogna celui de chapeau de paille :

-Aie ! Se plaignait Luffy, pourquoi ta fait ça ?

-Euh pardon…fit-je d'une petite voie, on est où déjà ?

Je regardai autour de moi, j'étais sur le Sunny, on était en train de s'éloigner de la base marine et le navire de guerre était sous l'eau. Je me relevais doucement, en reprenant mes esprits :

-C'était génial ce que ta fait ! me dit Luffy, mais c'est qui Hoshi ? Ta mère ?

-Haha non ! C'est….ma sœur, répondais-je avec un faux-sourire, bon sinon sa va toi ?

-Hum…Tes sur que tu va bien ? Luffy mit une main sur mon front, oi Chopper, tu crois qu'elle a de la fièvre ? Elle est complètement rouge.

Ouai j'étais complètement rouge, j'ai remarqué certain membre de l'équipage se moquer de moi :

-Hum attend je regarde, lui répondit Chopper en sortant son matériel médical.

-T'inquiète pas, je vais bien, proteste-je en le repoussant, j'ai juste besoin de repos.

Je suis partie en trombe, je suis monté dans la vigie et allai m'allonger sur un canapé. Punaise, pourquoi j'étais aussi rouge ? Il a juste mis sa main sur mon front… Pouf je soupirais et fermais les yeux. Je me reposais pendant quelque temps quand j'entendis quelqu'un je regardais sur le côté, je vis Zoro. Il s'assit en face de moi :

-Alors comme ça, on craque pour le capitaine ? me fit-il avec un grand sourire moqueur

-Tais toi j'étais juste surprise….ripostais-je en lui tournant le dos embarrassée.

-Sinon, repris-t-il d'un ton sérieux, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu avais mangé un fruit du démon ?

-Hein ? M'étonnais-je.

Je me retournais vers lui, surprise :

-Tu ne le savais pas ? Questionna-t-il en me fixant

-Non je n'en n'ai jamais vue, cela fait à peine une semaine que je suis dans ce mon-Je me mis la main devant la bouche pour me rendre compte de j'allais faire une bêtise. Zoro me fixa lourdement en attendant que je continue ma phrase :

-Hum bref j'ai un peu faim je vais aller voir Sanji, paniquais-je en essayant de m'enfuir

Il se mit devant moi et me plaqua au sol. Une légère rougeur s'empara de mes joues :

-Z_Zoro ! Tu fous quoi ?! Balbutiais-je très embarrassée

-Tu allais dire quoi ? exigea-t-il en posant sa main près de ma tête

- Bouge-toi ! Tes lourds, réclamais-je, je devenais de plus en plus rouge.

-Zorooooooooo ! Mizuuuuuuuuuuuu ! cria Luffy, on mange ! VITE ! J'ai faim, je veux pas attendre !

Zoro se levais et partit pour manger. Je me relever et remerciais Luffy intérieurement, un peu plus et j'allais gaffer. Je descendis lentement vers la cuisine. J'étais en chemin quand une chose non identifier arriver à grande vitesse vers moi. BAM ! Je me relevais en me tenant la tête quand je vis Luffy par terre à côté de moi :

-Ha Mizu, t'étais où ? On te cherchait partout pour manger ! Zoro est même arrivais avant toi !

Je souris en sa direction et lui fit :

-Luffy ne perd jamais ton sourire quoi qu'il arrive car c'est la chose qui arrive à me remonter le moral, okay ?

-Euh euh, oui oui bien sur… mais euh tu pleure ? dit le chapeau de paille en paniquant, haaa zut j'ai fait quoi ?! Désolé !

-Baka, lui fit-je, tu n'as rien fait ! C'est juste de la joie !

Luffy me regardait paniquée et moi je riais et pleurais. Si jamais un jour, j'aurais su que je rencontrerais mon idole, j'aurais commencé la lutte plus tôt…


	9. Chapitre 7

_**Début du baratin :**_

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que ça va ! Mes chapitres sont un peu court donc il y en aura plein. Je me suis un peu tête en l'air en ce moment donc j'oublie de publier...Désoléééééééééé ! Donc j'ai décidais que quand je parlerai j'écrirais en gras comme le fond la plupart des personnes. Non je copie pas, je trouve ça juste pratique. Je tiens à remerciais ce qui ont posté une review, bonne ou mauvaise, me signalant encore qu'il y a un problème avec un chapitre... Snif... Mais je suis heureuse même si vous ne laissez pas de review. Donc que vous lisez et aimer, ça me suffit (ALLER JUSTE UNE PETITE REVIEW SVP JE PETE UN CABLE J'AI LE MORAL A ZERO)**

**Donc hum... J'hésite un chercher un image qui ressemblerait à Mizuki ou Hoshi, je crois que je préfère vous laissez imaginé avec les petits détails que j'ai mis, la tête des personnages.**

_**Fin du baratin.**_

**Place à l'histoire !**

* * *

*POV Hoshi*

-C'est quoi cette secousse ? Demanda le capitaine étonné.

-C'est… c'est un roi des mers, murmurais-je en tremblant. Tout mon corps ressentait les courants marins à l'approche de cette énorme bête. C'était terrifiant, c'est comme si je sentais cette bête venir nous tuer. Je trembler tellement que j'ai cru que mon corps allait lâcher. Puis Law me prit dans ses bras.(**NDA : Désolé si cela ne correspond pas à son caractère mais comme c'est ma fan fic, il ne peut rien dire donc j'en fait ce que je veux shishishishi...Mince je me casse je crois qu'il m'a vu!**) Pendant un moment je continuais à trembler jusqu'à que je me rende compte de ce qu'il faisait et cela me fit tourner au rouge.

-ça va aller me dit-il.

Petit à petit, j'arrêtai de trembler à ce moment là, il me relâcha et parti, au centre de commande sûrement.

J'essayai de me relever petit à petit, fis un pas puis un autre et je vis Shachi, il m'aida à marcher jusqu'à ma chambre et l'impression que j'avais disparue en même temps que les secousses. Un nouveau pouvoir est tellement effrayant quand on ne sait pas le contrôler. Je suis devenue toute rouge quand je pensais au moment où il m'avait dans ses bras, ça fait deux fois qu'il me touchait, mais en même temps je ne déteste pas alors que sur Terre, je ne touchais jamais de garçons tellement qu'il était immature. Es ce que j'ai des sentiments pour lui ? Non impossible, je ne peux pas l'aimer. Un point c'est tout, je relevai la tête, Shachi était toujours là. Je replongeai dans mes pensée jusqu'à que le capitaine arriva.

-Sa va mieux? me demanda Law.

-Je crois que oui, répondis-je en rougissant en repensent au moment où il m'avait embrassé, je ne pouvais le regarder dans les yeux. Il s'approcha de Shachi lui dit quelque chose tout bas que je ne pouvais pas entendre. Le subordonné parti en fermant la porte.

-Qu'es ce que tu as ressenti ? me demanda-t-il avec un air impassible,

-J'avais l'impression d'être dans l'eau et je me faisais transporter par des courants, j'ai vus une ombre noir arriver et j'ai pus devinai que c'était un roi des mers. Je me remis à trembler en parlant. Law soupira et fit :

-C'est pour ça que je n'avais pas pris de femme à mon bord…

Il s'assit à coter de moi et me reprit dans ces bras tout détournant le regard, je ne dis rien pour une fois et me blottis dans ses bras tout chaud et m'endormis doucement, je me sentais bien et j'étais fatigué après cette expérience.

-Mmmmmh…. Je me retournais pour la deuxième fois. J'étais si bien je ne voulais pas me réveiller :

-Alors bien dormis, Miss Hoshi ? Me demanda une voix

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et vit Trafalgar Law. Je sursauter et me recula rapidement :

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Criais-je

-Chut, tu fais trop de bruit tu va réveiller l'équipage. Se plaignait Law.

-QUE ! Que ! Qu'es ce que tu fous dans mon lit pervers ! Balbutiais-je,

-Je te rappelle que c'était toi qui ne voulais pas bouger, j'ai dus donc dormir ici, me fit-il avec son sourire narquois.

-Euh… désolé, m'excusais-je en baissant le visage, et merci. Il mit ma main sur mon visage et me força à le regarder.

-Tu deviens plus obéissante maintenant, ricana-t-il. Je me dégageai vite fais après sa remarque.

-Je te remercie juste car j'ai passé une bonne nuit, répliquais-je, c'est JUSTE pour ça.

-Au moins tu auras fait un petit pas, rétorqua Law avec son sourire qui m'énerve de plus en plus.

Je sens que je que je vais le tuer, m'en fiche de l'histoire, je veux juste le tuer !

* * *

*POV Mizuki*

Je séchais mes larmes et demandais à Luffy :

-Bon on va manger ou pas ? En affichant mon plus beau sourire,

-Ouai ! Me répondit-il en faisait un sourire _Made in _Luffy (**La marque DE qualité!)**

Nous courions jusqu'à la cuisine. Je laissai le capitaine entrait en premier et le suivi. Je vis Zoro me fixait et détourner le regard pour commencer à boire. Le reste du repas s'est passé normalement.(**NDA : vous savez autant que moi, ce que c'est un repas « normal » chez les chapeaux de pailles...)**

Quand nous avons terminé, je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque pour lire un des livres qu'il y avait. Je n'avais pas une grande passion pour les livres, mais je voulais savoir ce qu'il raconter sur One Piece, peut être des informations exclusif sur le monde où je suis tombé. J'en profitais pour reprendre mon portable et regardais mes messages :

-Pff, toujours rien, désolais-je, mais bon ce n'est pas comme si il y avait le wifi dans ce monde…

-Et qu'est ce que la « wifi » ? Me demande quelqu'un,

Je me retournais et vit Robin, un livre à la main :

-Euh une invention de mon île, ça nous permet de parler à quelqu'un qui est loin…Un sorte de Den den mushi amélioré…. Balbutiais-je paniquais

-Ho je vois… répondit Robin toujours avec son sourire.

Mince, ça fait deux fois que je gaffe, il va falloir que je fasse attention…

-Et à qui voulais parler ? Continua l'archéologue

Je suppose que je puisse lui dire ce n'est un grand secret…

-A ma sœur, on a été séparé et je cherche à la retrouver, c'est pourquoi je navigue.

-Ok, fit-elle simplement

Je me levais et décidais d'aller m'entraîner un peu. En sortant de la bibliothèque et en allant vers la vigie, je vis Luffy en train de jouer avec Usopp et Chopper. Hum…. Je suppose que Luffy ne sait même pas ce que veut dire aimer, heureusement qu'il ne juge pas sur le physique. Contrairement à ma sœur, je n'étais pas particulièrement belle : mes cheveux court et noir étais jolis mais beaucoup de monde préféré les long cheveux blond de ma sœur. En plus elle était plus grande que moi. J'arrivais en bas de la vigie, quand je me rappelai qu'il y aurait sûrement Zoro. Depuis la dernière fois je ne lui ais pas reparler, je me mis donc en route vers la proue, où j'espérais pouvoir m'entraîner. Là bas, je décidais de pratiquer un peu de tai kendo **(NDA : Sur internet c'était marquais comme ça, désolé si c'est pas **ça). Je fis quelques mouvements simples, quand Usopp, intéressé, vient me demander :

-Tu fais quoi ? De la danse ?

-Non, du tai kendo, répondais-je en continuant à m'échauffer

-Du tai quoi ? me fit Usopp

-Du tai kendo ! Répliquais-je exaspéré, c'est un art de défense. Je vais te montrer, tiens attaque moi, juste un coup de poing mais avec le peu de force que tu as.

-Hum ! Tu va voir l'étendu de la force du Capitaine Usopp !

Il me lança un coup de poing, je me déplaçais sur le coté, attrapais son bras, le mit sur mon épaules et le renversa.

-Aie ! Usopp exprima sa douleur, c'est du lourd ton truc ! Où tu as appris ça ?

-Euh sur mon île, répondis-je embêter.

Je l'aide à le relever et m'allongeai alors qu'il se remettait droit. Je fixais le ciel. Une mouette passa au dessus de moi et lâcha le journal. Je me relevais et le ramassais, un papier tomba et attira mon attention. Je le regardais et mon visage se déformait :

-Euh sa va ? Me fit Usopp

Sans prendre le temps de répondre, je fonçais droit sur Luffy et lui montra le papier :

- HO ! dit-il en souriant, Sanji ! Prépare un festin !

-Et pourquoi capitaine ? répondit Sanji

-Pour fêté la prime sur Mizu !

Je regardais l'avis de recherche :

Wanted

Dead or Alive

Mizuki

6,000 berry

Maintenant je pourrai facilement retrouver Hoshi…


	10. Chapitre 8

_Début des lamentations :_

**DESOLE! Je suis en retard sur les chapitres car ce c** d'ordi s'est éteint et tout ce que j'avais à disparu en fumée ! Snif... Je suis désolé ! Bon j'arrête me de lamenter et je m'y remet ! **

_Fin des lamentations_

* * *

*POV Hoshi*

Je m'ennuyais dans ma chambre en essayant de faire bouger l'eau, je fixais, mais rien ne se passait. Puis Sachi entra et me donna le journal comme à chaque fois qu'une édition apparaissait. Je l'avais demandé au capitaine car je m'ennuyais à mort dans cette chambre,. Mais en le regardant se matin je fis une mine ahurie :

-Tu vas bien Hoshi ? Me demanda Sachi.

-Ma… ma sœur est dans le journal ! expliquais-je complètement choqué. Je lui montrai la photo,

-Oh, cette fille est apparemment le nouvel équipier des chapeaux de paille, elle aurait même revendiqué qu'il valait mieux être pirate que marine, dit-il en rigolant.

Ça sa ressemble bien à ma petite sœur de dire des idioties comme ça même si elle n'avait pas totalement tord. Mais apparemment elle est tombée sur un meilleur capitaine que moi. Je soupirai, il faut que je fasse pareil pour qu'elle me remarque pensais-je,

-Êtes vous déjà allez à Sabaody ? Criais-je rapidement en me rappelant du manga

-Non pas encore mais c'est sur notre route, répondit Law qui venait d'arriver, et comment sais-tu qu'on irait à Sabaody ?

-Euh car tous les pirates sont obligés d'aller là bas, dis-je en essayant de me rattraper. Mais j'avais encore une chance de retrouver Mizuki.

-Et pourquoi veux-tu aller là bas ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton sombre comme la première fois qu'il m'avait parlé, il était si froid.

-Pour retrouver ma sœur, on a été séparé, avouais-je mal-à-l'aise.

-Et comment peut-être sur que les chapeaux de paille iraient là-bas ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton interrogatoire.

-Je suis devin, répondis-je en élucidant la question et en tirant la langue. Sachi éclata de rire.

-Oh et que vas t-il m'arriver mademoiselle la voyante, rétorqua le capitaine.

-Tu pourriras en ENFER, ripostais-je avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Dans ce cas je t'entraînerais avec moi, répondit-il avec son maudit sourire sadique.

-Oh non ça je ne crois pas, réfutais-je en jouant à cette échange.

-Ah bon et pourquoi donc n'irais tu pas en enfer avec moi, ripostai-t-il.

-Car je suis une gentille fille moi, répondis-je.

-Alors pourquoi cette gentille fille ne veut pas écouter les ordres de son capitaine, objecta Law.

-Car tu es un capitaine sadique, insistais-je en continuant de sourire. Très vite Sachi s'était senti gêner et avait filé en douce par la porte. (**NDA: Oui, a chaque fois ils disparaissent comme par magie !)**

-Si j'étais si sadique que ça je ferais les choses qui te gênent... comme t'embrasser, ricana Trafalgar Law. Il avança vers moi comme s'il allait faire se qui venait de me dire. Tout à coup je pris peur

-Nooonn ! criais-je, en lançant mon bras devant moi, cela fit bouger l'eau de ma carafe et la renversa sur Law. Il me regarda d'un air choqué. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il devait être tremper par une fille et je me mis à éclater de rire.

-Désolé, dis-je en continuant de rire. Il s'approcha d'un coup, me plaqua au mur avec force et m'embrassant de force, comme pour se venger, pendant un petit moment me lâcha et sorti de la pièce. Je tombais comme d'habitude à genoux et je rougie puis me mit à éclater de rire, c'était la première fois que je voyais Law autant en colère.

* * *

*POV Mizuki*

-Haaaaaaaa ! J'ai mal au ventre ! J'ai trop mangé, m'exclamais-je,

-Shishis-hi ! Il faut bien ça pour une première prime ! dit en rigolant Luffy

Après avoir digérer un peu sur le pont je me dirigeai vers la chambre. Il y avait la chambre des garçons et celle des filles. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre que je partageais avec Nami et Robin. Robin étais déjà en train de lire un livre et Nami, je crois qu'elle était resté là bas pour calmer les idiots qui nous servent de coéquipiers. On entendit quelques râlements et vit Nami arrivé elle soupira :

-Ouf ! Je suis fatigué, bonne nuit les filles !

-Bonne nuit navigatrice, répondit Robin.

-Hum…Nuit….fit-je à moitié endormie

Je m'endormis complètement peu après. Je rêvais de moi et Hoshi, le matin où nous somme tombés ici. Que se serait-il passé si nous n'étions pas tombées ? Ce monde continuerait à suivre normalement le cours de l'histoire écrite pas M. Oda. Et nous ? On ferait notre vie en allant au lycée et tout. Maintenant, on est obligé de lutter pour se revoir. Mais bon, franchement, tous les fans de One Piece ne rêvent pas de voir leur idole en vrai ?

Je me réveillé en sueur, il faisait encore nuit. Je me levais de mon lit sans trop de bruit et sortie dehors. Le vent était frais, cela me remis les idées en place. Je me baladais sur le pont quand j'entendis un ronflement. Je me dirigeais vers lui et je trouver Zoro en train de dormir par terre. Je soupirais et retourna à ma chambre pour aller chercher une couverture et le lui la mis sur épaules.

Je sentie d'un coup, une pression sur mon poignée, Zoro m'avait attrapé et ouvrit un œil :

- Que fais-tu ? grogna-t-il

-Rien du tout ! Balbutiais-je, je tes juste apporter une couverture !

J'essayais de reculer mais il me tenait fermement

-Et lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !

-Qu'allait tu dire la dernière fois ? Qui est tu vraiment et que veux tu ? me demanda-t-il très sérieux(**NDA : Évidemment ! Si il me demandais ça en se piant de rire, il aurait plus l'air d'un dérangé non ? 0.o)**

-Écoute, j'ai bien vu que tu remarquais que quelque chose clochait avec moi, comme Robin qui doit nous écouter en ce moment.

Zoro fit une petite tête surpris et regarda autour de lui :

-Mais en aucun cas mon passé ne va vous nuire et mon futur va vous aider, en tout cas j'espère, continuais l'air calme même si j'étais hyper stresser de sa réponse. Il y a eu un silence pendant un certain moment.

Finalement, et pour mon plus grand plaisir, il me lâcha le poignée et se recoucha. Je soupirais et retournais à ma chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur je lâchai :

-Contente de ce que tu appris ?

J'entendis un petit rire et retournais à mon lit pour finir ma nuit.

Le lendemain, je me levais normalement et allais à la cuisine. Après un petit-déjeuner assez bruyant, je suis allais sur la proue pour continué à m'entraîner. Je m'échauffer un peu mais, un peu fainéante, m'allongea par terre en repensent à mon passé. Je me souvenus d'une danse avec des éventails que j'avais apprise petite. Un sourire me parcourra le visage et je me précipitais vers Nami pour lui demander quelque chose. Une fois l'objet en main, je retournais sur la proue, pour refaire cette fameuse danse. Au début l'air était calme, puis au fil des mouvements, il commencé à souffler de plus en plus. J'étais concentré avec les yeux fermais, je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Nami était sortie sentant le vent souffler de plus en plus avec le reste de l'équipage. Quand j'eus terminé ma danse, le vent se calma, j'ouvris les yeux et découvert, embarrassé, que l'équipage me regardais :

-Jolie, fit Robin la première avec son sourire habituel

-C'est une danse traditionnel ? demanda Nami

-Oua ! s'exclama Chopper, tu peux m'apprendre ?

-C'était magnifique Mizuki-swannnnnnnn ! cria Sanji

Je virai au rouge et balbutiais :

-C'est...C'est…Une sorte de danse de mon île, on la fait pendant des festivals.

Je n'ai pas eu de chance !...

* * *

**Terminé ! Désolé si cela ne vous plaît pas, mais ça a été assez difficile de me souvenir de ce que j'avais commencé ! Bon j'arrête sérieusement de me plaindre et vous dis à la prochaine ! ^^**


	11. Chapitre 9

**Et c'est partie pour un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Je tiens à remerciais tout ce qui me laisse des reviews (Oui j'en ai que 5 mais j'en suis heureuse!) Je réponds toujours au review mais par pm .**

**Je tiens aussi à remerciais **MissWalker92** qui me fait le plaisir de m'aidez dans ma fan fic. **

**Place à l'histoire !**

* * *

*POV Hoshi*

Pendant plusieurs jours, Law ne vint pas me voir et c'est Penguin qui m'entraînait au combat rapproché. Mais dès que j'étais seule, j'essayais de faire bouger l'eau de mon verre : j'arrivais juste à la faire tourner doucement. Puisque je n'arrivais pas à la pratique, je me penchais sur la théorie : qu'est ce qui faisait que j'arrivais à utiliser mon fruit du démon ? Je fermais les yeux et essayais de me rappeler la première fois que je l'avais utilisé….Ha oui ! C'est parce j'avais peur ou que j'étais en colère ! Donc ça voulait dire que mes émotions régulent mon fruit. Donc j'essayais de me rappeler le moment où Law m'avait plaqué. Je ressentis une vague de frustration et lançai l'eau vers la porte. Mais celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un coup et l'eau se renversa sur la personne :

- Non seulement, tu oses me mouiller, mais en plus tu le fais deux fois! s'énerva le Capitaine.

- Désolé, répondis-je d'une toute petite voix. On dirait qu'il déteste ça.

- Bon viens me sécher pour t'excuser, dit-il en ricanant. Trafalgar enleva son haut. Et en voyant son torse, je rougis : je savais qu'il avait des tatouages mais en vrai c'est plus impressionnant.

- Oui capitaine, bafouais-je en baissant les yeux. Je pris une serviette et commençai à essuyer, j'étais tellement gêner.

-Tu te rince bien l'œil sa va ? baissa les yeux tellement j'étais rouge et j'imaginais bien son petit sourire sadique qui est entrain de me narguer.

-Nous arrivons bientôt sur une île, tu pourras venir avec nous si tu arrêtes de faire n'importe quoi, formula-t-il.

- Super ! m'écriais-je trop contente, puis Law se releva et remit son haut.

- Plutôt que de mouiller tout le monde, tu vas t'entraîner, déclara-t-il sans me regarder dans les yeux. Donc je marchai derrière lui jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement.

- Fais les mêmes entraînements que d'habitude, m'ordonna le capitaine.

- Mais tu m'avais dit… répondis-je.

- Oserais- tu répondre à ton capitaine ? ricana-t-il.

Je râlais un peu mais je l'écoutais, après tout il fallait bien un jour que je sorte de cet endroit pour chercher ma sœur. Je me perdis dans mes pensées pendant l'entraînement. Au bout d'une heure il me dit de m'arrêter et me dit d'aller chercher un verre d'eau donc j'y allai et revint en courant car j'étais impatiente de faire cet exercice.

- Essaye de prendre l'eau et de la maintenir en l'air et surtout essaye de ne pas la faire tomber sur moi une troisième fois, dit-il d'un ton des plus sombres, où sinon je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait t'arriver.

- Oui capitaine, répondis-je d'un ton mou. Donc j'essayais de me rappeler des moments où j'avais ressenti des émotions mais sans y penser sérieusement sinon je ne saurai pas l'eau où irait... Puis, enfin, au bout de deux heures j'arrivai à faire tenir une goutte en l'air. J'étais tellement contente que je relâchai ma concentration et… la goutte tomba à un centimètre de Law. Il me regarda d'un air obscur.

- Bien c'est déjà ça, me complimenta pour la première fois le capitaine.

- Merci, débitai-je en rougissant.

- Bon, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui et évite de t'entraîner dans ta chambre sinon tout le monde sera mouillé. Je ne répondis pas à cette remarque mais au moins j'avais appris que Trafalgar Law est très rancunier.

Je partis me doucher toujours accompagner d'un maudit garde puis rentrai dans ma chambre.

* * *

*POV Mizuki*

Après un super moment d'embarras, chacun reprit ses activités. Luffy se dirigea vers moi :

-C'est génial ! Tu peux refaire souffler le vent ? me demanda-t-il les yeux pleins d'étoiles,

-Le vent ? répondis-je étonnée.

-Bah oui ! Toi aussi t'as mangé un fruit du démon, non ?

- Euh je n'en suis pas sûr…..

- Moi c'est celui du Gomu Gomu no mi ! Je te l'avais dit ?

- Je ne crois pas mais je le savais déjà….murmurais-je, (**NDA : Celui qui ne l'a toujours pas compris au bout de 659 épisodes et ben, niveau intelligence : tu arrives au niveau de Luffy ! Toutes mes félicitations !**)

- Bon je te laisse, je dois demander un truc à Nami.

Je partis la mine déplorable…. Je devais savoir combien de temps il me restait avant qu'on arrive à Sabaody et que…. Je retenais mes larmes et continuais de chercher Nami. Je passai à la cuisine pour demander à Sanji :

- Sanji-kun, tu sais où est Nami ?

- Nami-swan ? Elle doit être en train de faire ses cartes, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, répondis-je en me retournant

Je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque et trouvai Nami :

-Nami ? Dans combien de temps, on arrivera à Sabaody ? demandais-je assez pâle.

-Hum…. Il doit rester une ou deux îles avant d'y arriver, me répondit Nami en se retournant vers moi. ça va ? Tu as l'air malade….

- Je ne dois pas être habituée au voyage en mer…

- On atteindra la prochaine île demain, va te reposer en attendant, conseilla la navigatrice.

Je partis me reposer. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, on était à l'arrêt. J'avais mal à la tête. Je me levais et allais sur le pont. On était arrivé sur l'île mais il n'y avait personne sur le bateau.

- Hoy Mizu ! cria une voix que je reconnus

Je levai la tête et vis Luffy tomber du mât. Je commençai à avoir peur quand j'aperçus qu'il fonçait pile vers moi. BAM !

J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je passai de ma couleur de peau assez blanche au rouge vif:

- AIE ! se plaignit Luffy

- Tu…..tu….tu peux bouger s'il te plaît ?marmonnais-je

- Hein ? T'es toute rouge, tu vas bien ?

- Ouai dès que tu bougeras de là ! m'exclamai-je exaspéré

Il se releva et je lui demandais où était le reste de l'équipage :

- Quand on est arrivé sur l'île, Nami m'a demandé de rester sur le bateau jusqu'à que tu te réveilles.

Ok dès que je la revois, je tue cette navigatrice ! J'suis sûr qu'elle l'a fait exprès !

Je soupirais :

-Bon on ne va pas rester ici sans rien faire, on va se promener ?

-Ok!

Je sautais du bateau et commençais à m'avancer vers la ville, Luffy me suivait. J'explorais la ville avec intérêt, il y avait un festival culturel. Je devais retenir Luffy de sauter sur chaque stand de nourriture. Cela me fit un peu penser au Japon, quand je sortais avec des amis pour le nouvel an :

- T'es sûr que ça va ? me demanda Luffy l'air inquiet.

D'un seul coup il me souleva et commença à courir :

- Hé tu fais quoi ?! balbutiai-je

- Surprise !


End file.
